A Little Game Time
by oONightmareOo
Summary: A girl that Kuroko knows shows up to hang out with Kuroko, Kagami tags along. An accident occurs, causing Kagami to realize that he has feelings. Nothing too serious, it's more implied than anything. KagaKuro (Has anyone else noticed the Gen of Mira have the color of their hair in their names?)


_**So I recently found this anime, and almost immediately fell in love… I say almost because it took four episodes before I did… ^.^' Though that is pretty quick, usually I'm either in the teens or in the last half of the anime's first season before I decide that it's one of my favorites… But Kuroko no Basuke… it's my absolute favorite anime now… I kinda decided I wanted to write a fanfic where the main is an OC but she has nothing to do with the pairing, she just helps it along unknowingly… I've never done one of these so let's see how bad it is, shall we?**_

…

__I looked left… then right. Up… then down. Where could he be? Really, it wasn't this easy to avoid my eyes. I leaned over the railing, staring down at a crowd of people, before leaning back with a sigh. I guess it's time to search inside the building now. He was into basketball, wasn't he? "Hey, how's it going man?" I dodged just in time to avoid a bro-hug, rushing through the crowd of people in the hallways. If I was reading this map correctly, that would mean he would probably be either in front of me or to the left. Since he was more than likely in the basketball area since it was right after school, I continued in front of me. I opened a large gym like door, looking inside quickly. Why did this place not look like a basketball court, but more like a tennis court? Well, since basketball was mostly played indoors, I seriously doubt that the trees were put there for decoration. "Hm… Why does the map say I'm on the complete opposite side of the school?" My head tilted to the right as I stared at the book that held a map of the school.

"You're holding it upside down." I blinked a few times at the voice, turning around only to see the bottom of someone's shirt. Did I suddenly shrink even more? I know I'm short but there was no reason for me to see the edge of someone's shirt without them being inhumanly tall. I let my eyes go up, noticing that I was completely engulfed by his shadow, before meeting a red head's eyes. I blinked a few more times.

"What?"

"You're holding the map upside down." He seemed annoyed, staring down at me with a glare.

"What?! Someone had it turned right side up for me not too long ago too!" I groaned, turning the map around again. "Thanks!" I grinned up at him before noticing his attire. "Basketball?"

"Yeah, and?" He seemed to want to leave sooner rather than later. He seemed to be running late.

"Can you show me the way? One of my friends is into basketball so I want to pay him a surprise visit. I think he might be in that club." He seemed even more annoyed before motioning for me to follow. I ran ahead, turning around to stare at his face. He didn't even seem to realize that I was in front of him. In fact, he glanced behind him before slowing to a stop. He seemed to grow even more annoyed as I stopped walking. "What are you waiting for?" He jumped, turning around with a shocked expression before I shrugged and brought the map into view. I started walking in the direction the newly turned right side up map led to. I walked through the hallways, no longer sensing the guy's presence, and, eventually, found the basketball gym. I had given up on the map and started wandering around the hallways. Not even five minutes after giving up on the map, I had found the gym. I opened the door and wandered in, looking around. It looked like the team was practicing and I walked straight into the middle of the game without being noticed. I stopped in the middle of the court, looking around the gym, as the people closest to me yelled out and jumped away. Really, people acted as if I were a ghost, as if I appeared out of nowhere. Well, it seemed my appearance had caused them to stop their game as the only girl in the gym stared at me as if she had seen a ghost. I took this chance to look all around the room, actually paying attention to the people in the room. Wimpy cat boy, serious bookworm, silent tree, joker, tiger from the hallway, the sky – sky! I ran in the direction that I saw the sky, jumping at the boy who I had named after the sky. "Aoi-chan!" I swung him around a couple times before landing on my feet.

"Oh… Chibi-san." I froze, the smile stuck on my face. A few seconds later, Kuroko's face was well acquainted with both the bottom of my shoe and the floor as I glared down at him.

"None of you have manners, geez. I'm still upset with what happened on my visit with Kise; don't ever call me that again." I sighed, releasing him from my hold on him. I stood above him as he sat up, my hands on my hips. "You never contacted me even after I ordered you to!"

"Did you see her go over there?" The whispering started, almost as it always did.

"Is she like Kuroko?"

"No, Kuroko is invisible, even if he's standing in front of you. She was standing here just a moment ago, without a doubt."

"Kuroko, who is she?" The only other female in the room walked up to us, looking between Kuroko and I questioningly. She seemed to focus on me for a moment, scanning my body before she came to my legs, where her eyes widened by a lot. I looked down. My shorts were covering plenty of my thighs and the fashionable leg warmers were covering the lower half of my calves. The only parts showing would be just above my knee to the beginning of my leg warmers.

"Coach?" The one who looked like a bookworm waved his hand in front of the girl's face, trying to gain her attention. It seemed to work but I was still wondering what was wrong with my legs.

"Her name's Kuppuru. She's a sempai from middle school. She went to high school before I started playing with the Generation of Miracles, though she knows all of us since she would visit all the time." Kuroko's bored voice came through and I had to fight back the tears that I felt coming.

"You still hate me, don't you?!" I cried out, turning to the taller boy. "That's why you're so bored, right?"

"Kuroko? What is she talking about?" The red headed tiger walked over with a 'lost' expression.

"She snuck up behind me one time and, at the moment, the team was talking about ghost stories. She had come over to see what they were talking about and reached out to my shoulder to find out." Kuroko looked over at me as I squatted in the corner, the tears I was holding back coming out. "She thinks I hate her for it."

"Wait, wait, wait. You said she is your what?" Wimpy kitty boy seemed shocked and disbelieving as I walked back over, having let all my tears out.

"I'm his sempai!" I grinned with a wink, waving my hand. There was absolute silence as I was stared at before they all jumped back, the only one who didn't being Kuroko.

"EH?!" They seemed to be in perfect sync as well. I blinked a few times as they stared at me.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm gonna go back to kindergarten where they don't think twice about my height!" My eyes filled with tears as I turned to run from the room. Kuroko's hand on my arm stopped me from doing it though.

…

"So if Kuroko is the shadow to the light, what does that make you?" The red head, whose name I had learned was Kagami Taiga, stared at me questioningly as we sat in a small diner place. I blinked a few times.

"Shadow? Aoi-chan is the sky! There is no sky to look at without a light! I am the cloud, unnoticed yet seen. Whoever becomes the light, they're lucky to have Aoi-chan as their sky. Aoi-chan is the sky that can be hidden with the clouds or the bright sun but everyone knows he's there. Aka-san might be his light, but Aka-san isn't quite bright enough to keep Aoi-chan hidden for a long time." I took a sip from the straw in my smoothie, staring out the window up at the cloud covered sky. "It's going to rain."

"How do you know that?" Kagami asked me, causing me to look at him.

"It's called observation. Nothing can avoid my eyes and I have a photographic memory."

"If only that helped your horrible directional sense." With that, I restrained myself from attacking Kuroko. He had a drink in his hand; it wouldn't be very nice to the workers of the diner.

"Why is it that you all attack my sensitive areas whenever you talk to me?" I let my head hit the table, a depressed air coming around me. Kagami stared at me for a bit before asking the question that everyone probably had on their mind.

"How is it that you disappear when you walk but when you're standing still or talking, you're clear as day?" I stared into his eyes as he looked at me questioningly. Honestly, I had no clue myself.

"I told you just a few minutes ago, didn't I? I'm a cloud." I smiled at him, my head tilting. "Hey, you wanna play basketball with me for old times' sake?" I turned to Kuroko with a smile. "Us two against Aka-san, what do you say?" I looked between them and Kagami seemed to get fired up.

"Let's go then! You better not be weak!" I smiled at him, jumping out of the chair and running off to the door with them no doubt behind me. I walked to a basketball court I had seen on the way to the diner. When we got there, it was free of anyone that might be using it, so I took off my arm warmers and leg warmers and set them in my bag before dropping it next to a bench. I stretched my arms in front of me.

"Kay! You ready Kagami-san?" I grabbed the basketball out of my bag, bouncing it a bit. "Be sure to pay attention, kay?" I smiled at him as I tossed the ball to him, standing in the middle of the court. "That's your goal," I pointed over my shoulder before getting in a ready position. "Ready?"

The ball hitting the ground was the confirmation for that as he rushed around me, causing me to hurriedly turn around and chase after him. Kuroko hit the ball in my direction, surprising Kagami who's attention was on me. I dribbled the ball to the other side faster than the red head could recover from his surprise and I jumped, dunking it. My aim was probably worse than Kuroko's so I didn't attempt to shoot. I hung onto the hoop for a bit, looking down at the ground that was more than likely further than the middle school's gym's ground was. I closed my eyes and let myself fall, landing in a kneeling position. "You don't normally play basketball, do you?"

I turned with a laugh, my hand behind my head. "How'd you know? Basketball is a fun pastime but I prefer swimming and soccer. It's how I became so fast at running, training my legs like that. I'm like one of the Generation of Miracles, only for soccer. I've never liked the feeling of a ball in my hands; I prefer it against my feet. Though, Aoi-chan and I make a great team for basketball. We would give the rest of the team a run for their money, it was fun watching them trip over their feet as they tried to catch up to me." I grinned as I passed the ball back to Kagami. He turned around and started walking, not seeming to notice Kuroko's body there. When he did, it was kind of too late. He knocked over Kuroko before going down himself, causing me to wince at the loud thumps that made. When I looked back over, I whistled lowly. "Nice. I guess you _are_ Aoi-chan's light, huh Aka-san?" I grinned down at the blushing red head as I walked to the side of them. They were in a rather interesting position, the kind that you'd see only in the bedroom except… with a lot less clothing. Kagami was on all fours above Kuroko, who was lying down with messy hair and looking up at the red head. "Well, I guess that's it for the night. I'm gonna go home now. Ja!" I grabbed the basketball, putting it in my bag before running home.

…

Now that the shorter woman was gone, Kagami was facing away from Kuroko with a blush. Kuroko stood up slowly, dizzy from his sudden fall, not bothered one bit by what had just happened. "Kuroko…" Kagami tried to start but he lost the will to when he turned around to look into the unfazed eyes of the shorter male. He stared into his light blue eyes for a long moment before his own eyes closed.

"Kagami-san?" Kuroko's voice broke through his stupor and he realized that he was leaning down towards the shadow. He jerked back quickly, looking away as he stuttered out a response. Kuroko let this go on for five minutes before pulling Kagami down by his arm, meeting the red head's lips with his own. They parted after a bit. "If you want something then just say so, Kagami-san."

Kagami was shocked into silence for a few moments before looking away, his face having a battle with his hair, before he turned to walk away. He paused a few steps away from where he had been. "Ku- Kuroko?"

"Yes, Kagami-san?"

"Don't call me Kagami-san anymore, call me Taiga."

"… Then call me Tetsuya."

…

_** … Eh, it's good enough… the ending probably sucks but I couldn't care enough to change it… A free request to anyone who knows where I got the name Kuppuru, it's from another anime that I'm currently watching more than Kuroko no Basuke… Just cause Kuroko is now my favorite doesn't mean I'm going to watch that and only that… Actually, currently I've only gone through six episodes… I decided I would finish two anime before I finished this one… and at least get to the second part of another anime… One of the two anime that I need to finish is Amnesia, the other one would be what I got Kuppuru from… then the other anime is Shugo Chara!...**_

_** Aoi – Blue, but it could also mean green…**_

_** Aka – Red**_

_** -san and -chan – san is a respectful type term, used for people you don't know much about, and chan is used for little kids, girls, and close friends**_

_** By the way, being able to call someone by their first name is a great honor in Japan… it means that you are really good friends and the person trusts you a lot… it usually doesn't happen unless you've been close friends for a long time or it's your girlfriend/boyfriend/spouse…**_

_** Anyways, guess where Kuppuru is from and I will give you the chance to request a story from me… And actually get it to happen… ^.^'**_

_** Aishiteru!**_

_** Nightmare**_

_** P.S. God damn it, Midorima! Now I'm looking up my fortune on Oha-Asa thanks to you! Well, more like I was curious on whether it was a real site or not… But I've been looking at it for my luck and fortune for the day for a while now! Thank you, **_**very**_** much Midorima! :(**_


End file.
